


His Everything

by MisturCow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Corpse cuddling to be exact, Cuddling, Delusions, Hinata and Kageyama are barely there, I refer to the corpse as IT so thats a thing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In a way, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisturCow/pseuds/MisturCow
Summary: The words rang in his head. He did what he had to do. He sacrificed everything... HIS everything.So how did it come to this? How did he get a kitchen knife lounged in his gut?This wound wont be able to heal in time. I'm going to die... I'm going to die?  These words rang louder in his head. Slowly but surely he began to move. He hunched over in pain as he dragged his beaten leg down the halls.Base on lugubriousentity's Philautia





	His Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapped Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517321) by [lugubriousentity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriousentity/pseuds/lugubriousentity). 



> Just something I thought up after reading lugubriousentity's Philautia, which you guys should check out. From what I'm seeing they might be adding more ships into the mix :D 
> 
> I imagined the setting to be kinda like dangan ronpa? And thats how you get the bedroom.

"The objective of this game is fairly simple. Only one of you can escape this building. All you have to do...is try to survive as much as you can. That's right, all of you has to kill."

The words rang in his head. He did what he had to do. He sacrificed everything... _HIS_  everything.

So how did it come to this? How did he get a kitchen knife lounged in his gut?

_This wound wont be able to heal in time. I'm going to die... I'm going to die?_   These words rang louder in his head. Slowly but surely he began to move. He hunched over in pain as he dragged his beaten leg down the halls.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING TSUKISHIMA?! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

"LET HIM GO BAKEYAMA! He's not going to be able to hurt anyone. Don't worry."

His feet moved on his own but he knew where they were taking him.

Several doors passed him, one by one. He soon came to a stop. The door infront of him was the same as the other doors he had passed before. 

Reaching out, Tsukishima opened the door and limped inside.

Without much effort he found the objective of his journey.

On the floor next to the bed laid a corpse to which Tsukishima limped towards.

"What are you doing Yamaguchi? You know your back will hurt if you sleep on the floor..." Tsukishima fondly looked down.

With all his remaining energy, Tsukishima carried the corpse onto the bed and laid next to it.

He nuzzled his face into the corpse's hair and hugged it close.

"Good night Tadashi."

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of, have you guys ever read Goodnight, Tadashi by Magefeathers? If not then you guys should check it out :D It's all fluff and no angst and it's sprinkled with comedy C;
> 
> I'm the embodiment of advertisement (minus the money)  
> but seriously check those two fics out


End file.
